


Phone Home

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A late night urge.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Phone Home

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, 'phone', July 13, 2011

Squall- Leon reached for the phone and then pulled his hand away. Once, twice...

No, he was going to resist calling. Everything was going to be okay tonight.

Everything was going to be okay every night...

Wasn't it?

He reached for the phone, but thought better of it. Better to just get up and go, and think of an excuse on the way there.

And when he got to Cid's, Aerith and Yuffie were already there, as was Cloud. All waiting for him. He was glad he hadn't called first.

Even back in Radiant Garden, some things wouldn't ever change.


End file.
